Sexy Jeller - One shot
by lshd
Summary: Kurt and Jane's intimate early morning.


I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I don't really write racy stuff in my multi-chapter fiction because I usually rate it early and by the time something racy happens, I'm already constrained by my rating. For those of you disappointed by my glossing over the good stuff, here is a stand alone chapter that covers (or uncovers) some of the stuff I skip. Hope you enjoy! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked over at her sleeping husband. In the dim light cast by the rising sun she studied his ever precious face. She treasured these moments, because with all of the worry the past few months had brought, he inevitably spent the day weighed down with worry and determination. His furrowed brow and frowning eyes tore at her heart. In the dim light he wore a peaceful expression. Time slowed and even as the sun grew brighter, she remained still. She didn't know what the day would bring, but she did know that life had no guarantees.

When he began to wake she watched as the serenity faded and awareness took him. She felt her heart sink as she watched the peace leave him. Raising her hand she soothed his furrowed brow gently. His head turned toward her and his arm around her tightened.

"You're awake," He smiled at her.

This expression was even more endearing.

"I've been watching you," She admitted, her hand smoothing down his cheek to rest on his chest.

"You should have woken me," He chided.

"You looked so peaceful," She whispered.

"Why wouldn't I?" He teased, "The love of my life is in my arms and wearing my favorite outfit."

"I'm naked," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Exactly," Kurt turned toward her and drew her closer.

Her hand slid down his chest and over his hip.

"You don't say…" She leaned in and nipped at his lip.

"Hmmm." He encouraged, "This is how everyday should start…"

Jane let her lips trail over his face and down his neck. She could feel what she was doing to him and became excited herself.

Suddenly Kurt rolled over and she laughed and held on.

Once she was underneath him he took over.

"No fair!" She whispered as he leaned in and started kissing his way down her neck.

"Did you want me to stop?" He murmured into her neck. He felt her shiver as his breath whispered over her skin.

"Don't you dare," She breathed deeply as his attention turned to her breasts.

It started out with little kisses before he nipped at her playfully. Breathing her in, he nuzzled her before pulling at her nipple. The suction made her toes curl and her hand slid over the taunt globe of his bottom before she squeezed.

There was a pop as he pulled away. Her glazed eyes met his and he smiled with his sexy crooked smile before he blew gently on her moist nipples.

"Kurt," Jane squirmed and held her breath as his hand skimmed down her torso. Anticipating its arrival, she groaned when he passed where she needed him the most and ran his hand down her leg instead.

"Tease," She accused him.

His lips trailed down her torso and he turned his attention to her stomach. She arched when his beard rubbed against her sensitive flesh.

Her hand traveled to the back of his head and her toes teased his legs.

"We aren't rushing," Kurt chided. Jane knew just how to make him lose control. It was a new experience, but like everything Jane related he was always vulnerable. She made him feel unlike anyone ever had…anyone ever would.

He climbed back up her body and turned his attention back to her neck. He knew just how much she loved that.

Jane smiled even as she shivered. Kurt had remarkable control and it was one of the things she loved about him. The other thing she loved was making him lose it. That moment when he lost himself in her was an aphrodisiac she would never tire of.

Her hand traveled low. She knew he wanted to play, but she was already too ready. When her hand closed around him she felt him freeze before a shudder racked his whole body.

"Jane," He warned her hoarsely.

"What?" She asked innocently as she felt his arousal. Squeezing gently she ran the tip of her finger over his sensitive head.

His hand reached for hers and he pulled it away reluctantly. Threading his fingers through hers he returned his attention to driving her insane.

He might have the upper hand right now, but Jane wasn't one to give in or give up. Her legs opened and she wrapped them around him. Her heat and moisture were irresistible.

He knew he wouldn't be able to resist her for long and he let go of her hand to take advantage of her newly exposed core.

Jane's head fell back and she groaned in satisfaction when she felt his fingers dip low.

"That's more like it," She encouraged him.

She was ready, that was more than apparent, but he wanted her as out of control as she always made him feel.

Jane knew she was close and her hips lifted up to encourage him. One finger dipped inside and she dropped her head back against the pillow with a satisfied groan.

Kurt loved watching her. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, both physically and emotionally. He didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky, but he'd do anything to keep her. Anything.

"Kurt," Jane pleaded when he kept her primed, but wouldn't push her over the edge.

His teasing touches a torture she didn't want to end.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"You," She ran her hands over him desperately.

"Always," He assured her and she arched in shock when he pushed in deep.

If there was one thing for certain, Kurt Weller liked being in control and Jane would have to admit nothing excited her more.

He went from teasing to intense in a heartbeat. Holding her hips he pushed into her in the rhythm he knew she couldn't resist. She came within moments. Her ragged breath and helpless moans making his need even more pronounce…even more undeniable.

He didn't stop but kept her on the edge. The pleasure intense…endless.

"Kurt," She felt the pleasure building back up, the intensity sharpening the desperation growing.

Kurt didn't know how he kept from succumbing. Her tight sheath and moist heat were working him to the point of pain. He needed release, but he didn't want this to end.

"Come for me," She encouraged him, her nails digging into the globe of his bottom. He almost lost it…

Pulling free, he felt her legs tighten around him in protest. It didn't take even a moment to flip her onto her stomach and lift her hips up so that he could slide back inside.

This left her vulnerable in a way. Unable to deny him anything and he took full advantage. His hand slid around her front and slipped low so that he could continue to stimulate her all his teasing gone.

Jane let her head fall against the mattress as she felt the excitement build. He was totally and completely lost in her and nothing he could say or do would have turned her on more. His complete and total loss of control was addictive.

"Kurt," She gasped helpless.

Looking down at his name tattooed across her back he felt almost primeval. He knew he was about to come, but he wanted to take her with him again.

Leaning down he nudged the hair away from her neck and bit down gently.

"Kurt!" Jane all but sobbed as she came undone. He felt her clamping down on him and was unable to resist the paradise only she could ever show him.

The proof of his need for her drove her back to the top one more time. The sharp pinch to her nipple pushed her over.

She collapsed down on the mattress boneless. She was spent. Kurt continued to kiss her neck and slowly pump into her. She knew he wasn't done and pushed back up into his gentle thrusts.

She knew he was getting excited again and she was frustrated she couldn't hold him. Her frustrated groan had him immediately freezing.

"Jane?" Kurt worried. His adore cooling at the sound of her distress.

"I want to hold you," She said over her shoulder.

That sounded damn fine to him. Withdrawing, he watched her turn over with a heated gaze and a sexy smile.

She met that smile with one of her own. Even as he leaned over her she pulled him back down, but she didn't stop there. Rolling he found himself on his back with her laying against his chest. She didn't waste any time. He felt her lips against his chest and his hands settled her over him until there was no part of her that didn't rest against him.

Feeling just how ready he was Jane reached down to guide him back inside.

As her tightness enveloped him Kurt's eyes closed in satisfaction. This was a great idea. Opening them back up he met Jane's heavy lidded gaze as he began to move. She closed the distance between them and their lips met. It wasn't a chaste kiss it was carnal and consuming. She bit his lip and tightened her legs and he almost came right then. Pulling back she smiled down at him with a teasing expression.

"I thought you wanted to make this last…" She said in her husky voice.

"Minx," He accused her before reaching for her hips to control the rhythm.

Feeling just how ready he was she pushed up from his chest and continue to straddle him. This gave him the freedom to move and with his hands all but lifting her up and down his shaft, she ground against him and rotated. He groaned in appreciation.

Scraping her nails down his nipples she ran her fingers down his chest to his stomach. His muscles were tense and she could feel the flex and play of them as he guided her against him.

The way his fingers dug into her hips and the excitement on his face heightened the desperation.

"Kurt!" She groaned desperately.

The sound of her excitement pushed him right over the edge. As she clutched around him he came in long spurts of desperation.

Afterward she collapsed down against his chest and his hands abandoned her hips to come hold her even more closely against him.

He guided her mouth up to his and they shared lazy reverent kisses. His hands feathered over her back and he soothed her, keeping her close…connected.

"I love you," She whispered into his neck.

"I love you," He kissed her forehead. More inadequate words had never been spoken. They seemed too shallow for the depth of his emotion.

"Good morning," She teased, her lips nibbling.

"Very good," he agreed.

"I wished we could stay like this all day." She admitted.

That sounded damn fine to him. Suddenly the phone on the nightstand pinged.

"They must have found something," Jane noted, still not moving.

"Probably," Kurt agreed, pulling her more tightly against him.

The second ping almost seemed more demanding.

"I guess staying here with you isn't really an option," She said sadly.

"Jane," Kurt drew her eyes up to meet his, "We can't stay in bed, but even when I'm not with you, you're still inside me. Every muscle of my body, every ounce of my emotions are filled with you. Always."

Jane felt tears fill her eyes, "You're the reason I keep going, even when I don't think I can. You are the best part of me."

The kiss that sealed their devotion to each other lacked all heat. It was reverence and connection. It was love at its most pure. It conveyed everything that words could not. It was everything…


End file.
